Embrace Me Underneath the Moonlight
by Catharia Aurorina
Summary: "I won't let you refuse, Ichigo." The Saniwa pushed the plate close to the sword who hesitantly took the dessert. "I will have more chances to eat cake in the future." "I'll share my cake with you, Aruji!" Akita shyly squeaked as he offered a bite of his cake to the young woman who looked quite surprised. "S-say ahh " In that moment, Mikazuki's eyes narrowed ever so slightly.


p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Mikazuki watched in silent appreciation as a light blush appeared on his beloved Master's cheeks as he handed her a cup of steaming green tea. The said man took great pleasure in causing even such a small reaction and silently thought about how far his relationship with the Saniwa had gone. Presently, the two were sitting together in one of the more quiet porches of the citadel, a regular occurance between the two ever since the navy-haired man arrived./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Thank you."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The two watched in companiable silence as a small group of the Toushirou siblings ran around their corner of house followed by Kashuu and Yasusada hot on their heels. Peals of laughter accompanied by loud threats sounded through the air which eventually reverted back to silence. The Saniwa covered her mouth with a dainty hand as a smile spread across her face while a small laugh escaped from Mikazuki as the younger swords disappeared from their sight./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""How nice it is to see young ones being so lively."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I must admit." The young woman smiled as she took a sip of her tea. "I wish I had siblings as well."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You are only child, Aruji?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yes. I lost both my parents in an accident." The small smile turned wistful as the Saniwa turned her gaze towards the sword beside her. "But on the other hand, I received another even bigger family in return."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Warmth enveloped the man's chest at the statement as he held the young woman's gaze. Mikazuki returned the smile softly as the two turned back to the calm scenery in front of them. The Saniwa was not like his creator, Sanjou Munechika, a famous man whom he barely remembered in his already hazy memories. His current master, although flawed like most humans, was full of life and possessed a compassionate heart. The young woman's presence was a far cry from any of his past owners who struck fear into the hearts of both their subjects and enemies. Instead, the Saniwa was contented with being the stubborn yet gentle 'plain wallflower' she claimed to be./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"When Mikazuki was still fairly new to the citadel, she took it upon herself to help him become more acquainted to both his new home and comrades. The young woman even went as far as to request one of his fellow swords, Mistutada, to make him a meal he would be comfortable in taking part in for the first time after attaining a physical form./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The man was well aware of the fact that he was a sword, an inanimate object, which was granted the body of a human being for the war and yet here he was, encountering emotions that he never dreamt of feeling. At first he found it rather odd whenever he felt the need to be beside his master but according to his comrades it was a normal thing to feel and the Saniwa always welcomed their presence even when she was busy with her own work./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"It-being the emotion he learned to be affection-started a few months after Mikazuki arrived at the citadel, he would revel in the briefest of touches as the two sat side by side on the porch while they watched the quiet scenery. The navy-haired man started with small talk and eventually became more bold with subtle compliments to light yet lingering touches. Presently, he watched fondly as his beloved Aruji-sama moved even closer to his side while sneakily linking their fingers together as the sun began to set./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Jiji, Won't you keep me company later?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Of course, Aruji-sama." The raven-haired man smiled as the Saniwa leaned unto his shoulder comfortably as a cold breeze passed them. The sword reveled in the warmth shared between himself and his master as they continued to admire the sky which was slowly becoming stained in vibrant colours of red, orange and yellow. A smile creeped into his handsome features when he felt the young woman's fingers slip further into his own rough hands, their fingers intermingling into a secure hold underneath their long-sleeved robes. Companionable silence stretched on between the two until an all too familiar voice called out./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Dinner is ready!" The voice of Heshikiri Hasabe echoed down the hallway followed by a series of footsteps and loud voices making their way into the dining area./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I guess we should go join everyone." The sword broke the silence./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""But I was just getting comfortable, Jiji~." the Saniwa whined rather childishly as she linked her fingers more comfortably into his own before turning her head towards the handsome man./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""As much as I hate to disturb you, Aruji. I cannot let you skip dinner." Mikazuki laughed as he gently helped her get up from their spot in the porch before making their way towards the noisy dining room, hands still linked together./p  
hr style="margin: 0.875em auto 1.2525em; border-style: solid; border-color: initial; border-image: initial; width: 194.297px; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 15.12px; background-color: #ffffff;" /  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I was so worried for all of you! I haven't heard from you at all!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I apologize for making you worry, Aruji-sama." Ichigo smiled apologetically at the pouting young woman before him before bowing. "We made a slight detour on our way back because of the storm."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Shortly before dinner started, the group which had been sent out on a sortie that morning arrived. The Saniwa immediately separated herself from Mikazuki to inspect the returning swords with relief written on her face as none of them were greatly damaged. She immediately ushered them inside at the same time thanking the group and their Captain, Ichigo Hitofuri, for performing their duties and coming back unscathed./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""It cannot be helped, Ichigo." The young woman sighed before giving the sword a small smile as she motioned for him to straighten up and for everyone to take their seats in the dining area. "I'll have Mitsutada bring out some Castella cake for everyone's hard work."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Cake!?" A few of the Tantous cried out as they heard the word before crowding into the room./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yes." The Saniwa confirmed with a nod of her head towards Mitsutada who nodded indicating that he heard her. "Everyone with have cake tonight."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Saké would do well with that." Jiroutachi crowed as he made his way in from the kitchen to settle down beside his stoic-faced brother, Taroutachi, who also returned from the sortie. "Wouldn't you agree brother?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I believe green tea and cake would be a better pair." Uguisumaru spoke from across the table as he poured a cup of freshly brewed tea before turning to the Saniwa with the said cup in hand. "Would you like some tea, Aruji?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Thank you, Uguisumaru."The Saniwa took the warm cup of green tea from green-haired sword who merely smiled before going to join Ookanehira./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Juice is good as well!" Namazumo Toushirou added into the fray as his fellow Tantous voiced their agreement rather loudly in different parts of the room./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Saké is much better!" Nihongu exclaimed boisterously with Fudou and Jirotachi who raised their small porcelain cups./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I heard Oolong tea is quite good with sweets." Kashuu supplied thoughtfully. "I'm sure we have some in the kitchen."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The dining room was soon filled with the constant chatter of the TouDan and Mikazuki stifled a laugh as the Saniwa's mouth slightly twitched. The young woman suddenly turned her attention to the a pink haired Tantou who tugged at her sleeve hesitantly./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""U-um…W-what does Aruji like the most?" Akita Toushirou asked quietly after cupping a hand around his mouth to whisper in the Saniwa's ear as the debate continued on./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Water. I like water the most Akita." The girl whispered back quietly as she patted the young Tantou's head before clearing her throat loudly. "As much as I like hearing everyone's opinion over what kind of drinks go with cake, Mitsutada and Hasabe's dishes will go cold if we don't eat soon."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Aruji's right."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Sorry Aruji! I guess we got too excited." "It's alright. Let's eat everyone." The young woman reassured and soon everyone in the dining room settled down to eat./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Itadakimasu/span!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Mikazuki sat along side Tsurumaru and Kogitsunemaru who were talking about switching duties for tomorrow. Bright golden-blue eyes immediately glanced towards the pouting Saniwa who was being prevented by Hasabe from pouring drinks for the six swords that left for the campaign that morning. Apparently, the young woman had taken it upon herself to serve the six swords: Jiroutachi, Taroutachi, Ichigo, Midare, Imanotsurugi and Akita./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"It was an idea that their little Aruji proposed a few months ago. The girl would invite the swords who would return from a sortie, no matter how easy or short a mission was, to dine with her while pouring them their drinks. She explained that it was a small but significant way to show that she deeply cared for the well being of all her swords as well as boosting camaraderie between everyone. It was a way of both welcoming them back home and thanking them for all their hard work./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He watched as Hasabe, their Master's assistant, sigh in defeat as their young master took the bottle of sake from his grip to pour a good amount into a laughing Jirotachi's cup. The Saniwa continued to converse with the six swords animatedly until they finished dinner. She briefly caught Mikazuki's sending her a subtle wink before she returned it with an amused roll of her eyes./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Soon enough, Mitsutada left the room only to return with two wrapped packages. The younger swords crowded over to get their slice of cake while others were content in waiting for their turn. Eventually the cake was served and sadly it was found that there was an insufficient amount of cake to go around leading the Saniwa to offer her own piece of cake to Ichigo who gave away his own slice to Yagen earlier on./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I won't let you refuse, Ichigo." The Saniwa pushed the plate close to the sword who hesitantly took the dessert. "I will have more chances to eat cake in the future."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I'll share my cake with you, Aruji!" Akita shyly squeaked as he offered a bite of his cake to the young woman who looked quite surprised. "S-say ahh~"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"In that moment, Mikazuki's eyes narrowed ever so slightly yet his passive smile remained as he watched the scene. He was one of the Citadel's oldest and skilled Tachi yet he felt a prickle of jealousy when even the youngest of swords received affection from their master. He quietly watched as the girl blinked twice before leaning in to take a bite of the offered cake from the bright-eyed Akita./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""It's quite good." The Saniwa lifted her hand to cover her mouth as she chewed. She sent Akita a appreciative smile who returned it with an embarrassed but bright smile of his own before taking his seat beside his older brother. "Oh, Ichigo?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Hai/span?" The teal-haired sword looked up as his master called his name./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""The report can wait until tomorrow. I'm sure your brothers would like to hear your adventures first hand." Their master poured more saké into the sword's cup while lightly patting the man's hand before subtly motioning to the rambunctious Toushirou siblings who were making their way over to their table./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Y-you are too kind, Aruji-sama." The light touch caused a small blush on Ichigo's handsome face as he sat beside the Saniwa before being surrounded by some of his younger brothers who greeted him with hugs before each one bombarded him with narratives of their day./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You're very welcome."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Unbeknownst the Saniwa and Ichigo, a pair of narrowed blue eyes which distinctly reflected the gold crescent-moon watched the interaction between them. The navy-haired sword was suddenly pulled away from his own thoughts when his companions called his name. The said man immediately feigned interest in the conversation between Kogitsunemaru and Uguisumaru./p  
hr style="margin: 0.875em auto 1.2525em; border-style: solid; border-color: initial; border-image: initial; width: 194.297px; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 15.12px; background-color: #ffffff;" /  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" Mikazuki subtly kept his gaze on the Saniwa who was situated on the other side of the room until dinner was officially over. The young woman eventually stood up to take her leave while a few of the Touken Danshi remained to either help in cleaning up the remaining dishes while others conversed for a little longer. The remaining swords bid both some of their sleepy comrades and Master a goodnight before the later waved a goodbye to them while motioning for Mikazuki to follow./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""That was a wonderful dinner wouldn't you agree, Jiji?" "Mnn…it was." The blue-haired Tachi spoke, his face still retaining its passive cheerfulness./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""The cake was a delicious reward, Aruji." The two continued to walk down the quiet hallway, occasionally bidding other swords a good night as they passed their rooms./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Would you like to learn a secret?" The Master of the Citadel asked as she gave the man a backward glance before they continued to slowly walk towards her room. "It would have been best to pair the cake with Black tea."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I believe it enhances the taste of sweet things. Yes?" The Tachi halted in his steps as his Master turned with her hands resting on her hips and a pleased expression on her visage. "Ahahaha~ I'm sorry, Master."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"knew/span?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""This old man has picked up a few things here and there."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Well, I hope your wisdom would aid me, Jiji." The young woman patted the ground beside her invitingly as she made herself comfortable by the window of her room, giving them both a nice view of the citadel's grounds./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Hmm...What is ailing you, Aruji-sama?" A moment of silence passed between the two as the Saniwa turned her attention to the full moon which was currently high up the cloudless night sky. The handsome man quietly glanced at his beloved master who looked rather embarrassed as she bit her bottom lip unsurely. A small yet distinct blush dusted her cheeks as a shy smile made its way into the corners of her mouth./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Well…How do I put it?" The girl averted her eyes once again to the floor beneath their feet, taking her time in forming her words carefully. "I'm wondering if you, perhaps, once in a while feel strong emotions?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Strong emotions?" The man parroted as he looked quite confused./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Uhm…Erhm...I-I mean that I was wondering if swords are able to feel strong emotions such as hatred, passion, and such or if you have dreams…like-like human beings."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The Saniwa kept her eyes glued to the floor until Mikazuki took her hands into his slightly lager ones causing her to meet his eyes. A sincere gleam reflected in the man's eyes and his ever present smile was plastered on his face. The sword raised his master's dainty hand and pressed his lips on the back of it, gazing tenderly at the slightly taken back Saniwa./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Hmm~ It has only been a few months since I was provided this body…but this old man has felt many, many things."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Mikazuki's smile widened as the blush became more apparent on the young woman's cheeks. The bright eyes of his master shown with affection as she trailed her gaze on the handsome man in front of her, a small embarrassed laugh bubbled past her lips./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Is there a reason why you asked that question?" The Tachi asked as he gathered both his master's hands in his own while the later merely moved closer to place her head unto the side of his shoulder bashfully./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Ah, I-Its just I-I wondering about everyone …I was just-just thinking."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Thinking?" The corner of the man's lips twitched as he whispered the next words softly, pressing a light peck to her temple. "I span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"think/span you want span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"me/span…to tell span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"you/span of my span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"strong/span feelings."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I-I never said that!" In an instant, the girl within Mikazuki's arms lifted her head away from his shoulder, the expression on her face akin to that of a deer caught in the headlight as she tried to separate herself from him flusteredly./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Aha ha ha ha~ That's quite the reaction, Master." The navy blue-haired man laughed as he wrapped an arm around his master's waist, effectively preventing her from moving away as she continued to squirm in his arms rather weakly. "Hmm~ Am I right then?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""N-no! I-It was a general thought!" The girl insisted in a high-pitched tone before looking everywhere except at the man beside her. "I-I was just concerned for everyone's well being!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Hmm~ You seem quite concerned about everyone most of time." Mikazuki softly whispered as he felt the Saniwa jolt and turn her attention back to him only to meet the slightly somber expression on his smiling face. "Should I be jealous?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""O-of course not!" An embarrassed smile appeared on the girl's face as she gently trailed a finger down his cheek. "I-I was just merely hoping that my feelings are reciprocated."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The sword watched as a tender expression replaced the embarrassed one on his master's face and her bright eyes trailed themselves over his face, as if searching for any sign that he might be jesting. He soon felt the tentative caress of soft fingers against his cheek making him to lean into the touch./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Feelings towards who, Aruji?" Mikazuki innocently smiled, deciding to act passively and instead coax the Saniwa to be upfront with him. It was rather bold of him but it was necessary for the two had been exchanging flirtations for months. The man tried to keep his smile from becoming quite prominent as he watched his master struggle for a few moments before answering./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""T-this isn't fair, Mikaji." The young woman replied softly as she moved closer to look up at him from underneath her lashes, meeting his gaze rather determinedly before whispering. "Y-You know very well that-that I love you."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The Tachi felt warmth spread across his chest while he watched the young woman leaning in closer, tilting her face towards his own until he felt her breath against his cheek. Mikazuki unhesitatingly tilted his own face towards his master's, watching with half-lidded eyes as his master's own eyes slowly fluttered close as their lips met in a sweet kiss before closing his own./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"It started out with gentle and tentative caress of tongues but it quickly turned into a sensuous dance. The dark haired man felt a groan escape from him as his hands trailed down the Saniwa's hips, gently gripping them. Mikazuki lead the girl as she slowly moved unto his lap to straddle him without breaking the kiss. The two eventually separated and the young woman hid her reddening face in the handsome man's elaborate robes while gripping his shoulders tightly. Mikazuki protectively enveloped his master into his embrace then nuzzled her ear affectionately earning him a soft sigh of contentment from her./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Y-you're quite good."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Aha ha ha~ Did I surprise you?" The navy-haired Touken Danshi laughed gently as he leaned down to place a peck on the crown of his master's head. "I am one of the oldest swords within this Citadel, Aruji."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""That doesn't span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"exactly/span mean you're experienced." The Saniwa challenged teasingly as she turned her head towards him. "Being oldest doesn't mean you have the most experience."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"A golden glint appeared in the Tachi's dark eyes as he slightly pulled away from his master to tilt her chin up, forcing her to meet his gaze, his own lips hovering dangerously over her own./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Hmm~ Well then, I believe you will just have to find that out yourself, Aruji-sama."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The sword immediately leaned down to gently latch his lips unto his master's delicate neck instead of her parted lips forcing a gasp from her. The dark-haired man bit down a little harder as he felt his master's fingers entangle themselves into his hair, pushing him closer to her body almost desperately. A shiver crawled up the young woman's spine as she felt Mikazuki's still gloved hands trail down her back dangerously slow./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Ahh~" The Saniwa gently bit her lip as she wrapped an arm around Mikazuki's neck, trying to keep herself upright on his lap. A gentle hand lead itself down his clothed chest, tugging at the rich dark blue fabric weakly as the man continued trailing kisses and light nips along the young woman's jaw line./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Nn~ Is this what you call skinship?" The Tachi whispered as he watched in drunken desire as his beloved master gently rocked her hips painfully slow against his own before replying in a voice that was tinged with desire./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""N-not exactly." The Saniwa laughed breathlessly as the raven-haired man trailed light and teasing kisses down her neck./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Right. I believe there isn't enough skin showing."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"A soft gasp escaped the girl's lips as capable hands began to untie the span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Obi/span that was wrapped around her waist followed by the Dark Red span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Kimono/span which pooled around them. The young woman gasped softly as she felt the raven-haired man's warm fingers brush against her thighs before he silently parted her span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Nagajuban/span. Soft short pants were accompanied by the rustling of clothes as the Mikazuki continued the slow task of pleasuring his beloved Master./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The Saniwa's blush grew more intense while her hands immediately tried to push away Mikazuki's own as his hands trailed lower towards her chest. His mouth twitched into a passive smile as he leaned in to give his master another passionate yet reassuring kiss./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""T-this is embarrassing…"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I'll be gentle, Aruji~"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Tachi's/span nimble fingers brushed against the lightly clothed figure of the young woman before slowly unraveling her robe, revealing the naked body underneath. A smile appeared on his face as he watched the flushed face of his master contorting into that of embarrassed arousal after slowly trailing a finger against the side of her breast down to her side./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Mnn~ You look beautiful."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The man's golden-blue gaze trailed towards his master's bare chest before pulling her closer to give a teasing lick that was dangerously close to a pert nipple. A small mewl turned into a pleasured moan as the Tachi grazed the tips of his fingers against the sensitive peaks of the young woman's breasts. Talented fingers gently rubbed the hardened nipples of his master before Mikazuki leaned down to take a soft mound into his mouth while his other hand cupped her other breast. The Saniwa tilted her head back almost drunkenly as she bit her bottom lip to keep her moans from escaping. The TouDan sucked and squeezed a bit more firmly causing the young woman in his arms to muffle her pleasured cry with a trembling hand./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Don't hide from me." The navy haired sword nipped against the girl's ear making her already clouded mind delirious. "Let me hear them, Aruji-sama."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Feather light kisses soon lingered back up the Saniwa's chest and thoroughly marked neck making the said individual shiver in anticipation and desire. The distracted gaze of his master drove the handsome man closer to the edge and he wanted nothing more than to slowly ravish his master until she became a panting, flushed mess. The Tachi slowly detached himself away from his master's hold, gently lowering her unto the tatami floor to hover over his master's smaller form./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""M-Mikaji?" The Saniwa spoke breathily as she reached out to gently caress his face whilst tugging at his robe to pull him closer. "Please..."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The sword nervously swallowed as he gazed at the tempting naked form of his master. The young woman trailed her own path of nips and kisses down Mikazuki's jaw with half-lidded eyes. The sensation was enough to make the handsome man lose a decent amount of control as he leaned down to devour his master's lips again passionately. Groans alongside weak panting filled the room and Mikazuki nearly lost himself as he heard the unbridled list-filled voice of his master calling out his name breathlessly./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Y-you're wearing too much clothes, Jiji…" The span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Tachi/span watched as his master hesitated in reaching out to aid him in undressing before meeting his eyes, silently asking him if it was alright./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""It's alright, Aruji, you can touch me." A serene smile appeared on the golden-blue eyed man's face as he sat up to slowly tug the red ornamental belt that held the golden span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Kusazuri/span plaque./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Within the next few minutes, Mikazuki felt his own body being peppered with light kisses while slowly being undressed. The sword soon found himself in a half-dressed state with only the black-silk collar that had been hidden underneath the white silk span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Hitoe/span vest with long sleeves. The young woman slowly trailed a hand against his exposed broad and muscular chest as the piece of cloth unraveled. The Saniwa finally stole a peek at the man's face only to find him smiling rather invitingly before he made a move to take off his headpiece./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""May I?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Golden-blue orbs glanced up at the flushed face of the Saniwa who was struggling to keep her voice from escaping. A small hesitant nod from his master was all the conformation the sword needed in order to continue his earlier ministrations. Mikazuki trailed his fingers between the young woman's inner thighs before easily parting her legs, completely exposing the lacy undergarment underneath. A vicious rosy tint traveled down his master's cheeks as he slowly leaned down to place a teasing lick dangerously close to her inner thigh. The navy-haired swordsman smiled as he felt the slight trembling of his master's legs and a small surprised gasp escape her. The long and nimble fingers gently caressed the wet area between his master's legs forcing a soft breathy moan from the young woman./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"A small satisfied smile appeared on Mikazuki's face as he felt the dampness seeping into his gloved finger, an indication of his master's arousal. The Saniwa was the picture of both sensuality and beauty, flushed with both need and arousal. The Tachi's master allowed herself to be pinned down against the floor with his elegant fingers tenderly caressing the most precious part of her delicate body./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Ah~!" The young woman cried out deliriously as she felt the warm sensation of the handsome man's tongue./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The raven-haired warrior had leaned down between his master's bare legs with a roguish smile before placing an experimental lick. A glove hand pinned down the Saniwa's bare hip while the other kept one of her legs apart as the panting female arched into the pleasurable sensation. Harsh gasps poured out the girl's lips as her hips unconsciously buckled against the teasing tongue. It was only a few minutes until the Saniwa whimpered as she came undone, turning into a boneless, panting heap underneath Mikazuki./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"A pleasantly satisfied smile graced the face of the navy-haired warrior as he watched the glassy unfocused eyes of his master. Mikazuki felt a chuckle escape his lips while gently running his tongue against it to clean up the last traces of his master's essence./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""M-Mikaji." The Saniwa spoke in a delirious tone that dripped with need./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Tachi/span held back a shiver, not with the cold breeze coming from the window but from the sensation of having his master pull him closer to cling unto his body with their hips pressed flush against one another. It was only the Touken Danshi's warm body that protected his master's nakedness from the cold seeping into the room. Mikazuki met the gaze of his beloved master only to see pure affection reflected in her eyes./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I-I guess you are quite experienced, span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Jiji/span." The Saniwa smiled amusedly making the TouDan laugh softly before cradling the back of her head with a gloved hand then leaning in to place a light kiss on his master's lips./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Well, It was eventually time for me to show you wisdom that is worthy of my salary."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"In the briefest of moments, the two shared a laugh allowing the handsome man to admire the woman in his arms before a serious expression found its way into Mikazuki's visage. Bright blue orbs which reflected the golden crescent moon gazed at the young woman with such serious intensity, catching the young woman off guard before he whispered fervently. "span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Aruji, Anata o aishiteimasu…/span" (Aruji, I love you...)/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The Saniwa's eyes silently widened in surprise as the man kept her from averting her gaze. A small smile dangled at the corner of her lips as she reached out to pull the man closer for another kiss wordlessly. The couple slowly drew their eyes to a close after their mouths gently brushed against one another for the umpteenth time. The kiss continued at a slow pace until the young woman felt the light sweep of Mikazuki's tongue on her bottom lip./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"A inaudible gasp left the Saniwa's lips allowing the navy-haired warrior to slowly slip his rather talented tongue into her mouth before playfully pulling away. A smile appeared on Mikazuki's face when the young woman tugged him back to return the kiss in the same fervor. His Master's tongue coaxed his own rather playfully before teasingly running it against his lips. The kiss was eventually broken when a breathless mewl left his master's lips after a gloved hand trailed against her soaked folds./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Mnn~" The span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Tachi/span smiled softly as his master bit her lip whilst writhing against his teasing fingers. "Aren't you a cute one, Aruji~"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The girl weakly gasped as she threw her head back, immediately feeling the older man's long fingers delve deeper between her lower lips while feeling the sword's own arousal against her inner thigh. Unbearable heat surged within the Saniwa's body as she watched the handsome man kneel between her parted legs. The girl immediately felt embarrassment flood her already flushed cheeks as she felt Mikazuki's eyes on her exposed body./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Are you too embarrassed, Aruji?" The handsome warrior merely shot his master a coy smile causing her to try and cover her chest with her arms with the span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Nagajuban/span slipping down her elbows from earlier on. "Maybe, we should make some changes~?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""C-changes?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"In a few moments, the Saniwa was gently propped up and this time founding herself straddling the Tachi who looked quite satisfied with the change of position. The girl's bare legs were parted but thankfully hidden behind the white robe which only shifted the older man's attention towards his master's nearly naked chest rather enticingly. A light blush spread across the Saniwa's face after coming into contact with the throbbing length against her thigh while feeling the alluring gaze of the span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Tachi/span underneath./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""M-Mikaji, t-this po-position is too-!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Hahaha~ I can admire you best this way, Aruji~" The navy-haired warrior shot a blithe smile at his flustered master while grazing the span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Nagajuban/span lightly before gently holding unto her bare hip. "Do not worry, this old man will guide you."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"A sweet tempered caress from the handsome man faintly reassured the young woman as she allowed herself to be guided. A soft shuddering breath from the girl's parted lips escaped as she slowly parted her legs a little wider, biting her bruised lips as she felt Mikazuki's length graze dangerously close to her heat. The span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Tachi/span kept his steady hold on his master's hips as the white Nagajuban of the young woman clung unto her lower back enticing the sword much more./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""L-Lower your hips, Aruji." The Saniwa gulped as she slowly followed the sword's instructions, lowering her hips until it came into contact with Mikazuki's length. "Good. N-now, move your hips back and forth."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Mnn~ L-like this?" The young woman leaned over the older man, placing both her hands unto his chest to steady herself before hesitantly grinding herself against the man's arousal, earning her a small breathy moan./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Y-yes. Now, relax." The raven-haired sword gently moved his own hips in time with his master's, creating delicious friction between the two. The older man reached over for the Saniwa's delicate hand before guiding it around his member. "Hah…s-slowly lower you hips, Aruji."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I-It won't fit, Mikaji…Y-you're too-!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""It will, Aruji." An amused smile graced the panting man's mouth as he maneuvered himself underneath his master's entrance. "Trust me."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The Saniwa stifled a whimper as she felt the head of her lover's length enter her before slowly lowering her hips. A moan poured out from both the master and sword's mouths as the young woman slipped the man's length to burry him deeper inside her. With trembling legs, the young woman released a moan she had been holding back as she lifted her hips only to quickly burry her lover's member back inside her earning her a surprised gasp from the handsome man./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""A-ah! Aruji~!?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The master of the Citadel watched her beloved sword's own aroused face closely. The Tachi's ever passive face contorted into a combination of desire and exertion, his pristine locks were a mess and his hands were tightly griping her waist. The man's robes had slowly slipped down his own lithe body as he slowly began to thrust himself against the young woman. The sight of a panting and incredibly aroused Mikazuki Munechika caused a switch to flip within the Saniwa's already pleasure-muddled mind, wanting to please the sword further./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The slow yet deep thrusts created the obscene sound of heated skin slapping against one another as the once quiet room was filled by loud gasps. The sight of the whimpering Saniwa writhing on top of him and struggling to muffle her pleasured cries made Mikazuki tether over the edge but he held on wanting to see his beloved come undone first. The Tachi gave a sudden thrust this time catching his master off guard causing her to moan loudly, like he had always wanted./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Ah! M-Mikaji!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The master lifted a hand to cover her mouth, trying in vain to muffle the moans and whimpers leaving her lips but the navy-haired man immediately laced his own fingers into his master's trembling ones as he continued to thrust himself deeper as she rode him. The Saniwa's Nagajuban had slowly unraveled allowing the raven-haired to appreciate the figure of his master's naked form, a sight he would burn into his mind as he stared at the very provocative image./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Hah~ You're quite a sight, Aruji~"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""S-stop teasing me, Jiji…" The young woman slowed her movements, panting weakly as she retained an amorous gaze at Mikazuki's own half-lidded eyes./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Mikazuki smiled softly as he sat up, surprising his master who instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her heated body against his equally naked torso. A gloved hand crept down underneath the Saniwa's thigh, keeping her legs apart as two pairs of eyes met each other comfortably with neither individual braking the passionate gaze./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The woman suddenly leaned up to capture the navy-haired man's lips in a rough yet passionate kiss, breaking it only to gasp at a particularly hard thrust from the man who remained within her. A come hither expression appeared on the Saniwa's face sending a shiver down her lover's back, a silent cry for the dark-haired man to continue. The young woman weakly clung unto her lover's body as the man began to thrust his hips against her relentlessly, forcing a loud cry from her./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The soft panting of Mikazuki became louder as each thrust became more fierce and deeper than the last one. A gloved hand sneaked itself at the back of the Saniwa's head, pulling her closer to him to lock their lips ardently-a far cry from the man's passive demeanor. The tight and hot knotting sensation became much more intense as the onslaught of pleasure between the couple increased at each thrust./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"A sudden burst of white flooded the young woman's mind as a delicious wet heat began to spread within her womb. A low whimper unknowingly pushed past the Saniwa's lips while shudder claimed her lover's body as he gave one last thrust before slowly pulling out and meeting her still cloudy eyes. A satisfied smile found its way into the girl's lips shortly before allowing Mikazuki to tilt her chin up for another short but sweet kiss. The familiar sensation of an arm drawing her closer to the warm body of the Tachi filled her with happiness as their lips separated./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I love you, Mikazuki."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""… Aruji." The golden crescents in Mikazuki's eyes shown brightly as he reached for her hand to brush his lips against her knuckles, keeping her gaze. "span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Eien ni. Watashi wa eien ni anata dake ni naru/span."(Forever. I will be yours forever.)/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The two remained the soft embrace, silently gazing at one another with pure adoration in their eyes with only the ethereal glow of the moonlight bathing them as if enveloping the couple in its protection./p 


End file.
